Spectrophobia
by Tesseri
Summary: After finding a human girl in the ghost zone prison, Danny soon finds out that a ghost is after her, wanting revenge for his death and he seems ready to tear Amity park to the ground to get it. NOT a DannyXOC story. Pre-PP about episode 46.1
1. Chapter 1

_This was just a story I came up with a week ago.  
But after an unfortunate event it has grown into more and  
I dedicate this to to my late best friend Matt. RIP Buddy.  
I've edited some parts that originally weren't in this,  
but I hope you will all still like it._

_Spectrophobia is meant to as accurately as possible fit into the series  
between episode 46 and 47. This is **NOT** a DannyXOC story because  
I don't like those that much._

_If you would like to see the title card for this, you can find it  
in my Deviant Art account: Tesseri-Shira  
Also there may also be illustrated scenes from this story  
in my gallery, so please check it out! _

Now please enjoy:

**Danny Phantom**

**Fanisode 46.1 **

**Spectrophobia**

**"Face your darkest fears"**

Part One

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

'Real world item detected!' The digital sounding voice of the computer stated, the volume on it turned up too high. Sam and Tucker both winced as it beeped loudly before Sam reached out and twisted the volume knob down.

"Ow…" she muttered. "Who the heck messed with the controls?"

Tucker twisted a finger in his ear to clear it, "Um, hello? This is the Fenton's Specter Speeder. Who the heck messes with _everything_?"

"Point taken," Sam replied, shuttering at the thought of Jack Fenton's cheesy grin.

'Real world item detected!' The computer repeated then added, 'Track item?'

"Real world item? Hmm..." Tucker asked, swiveling in his seat to face a screen.

"Tucker, we don't have time for this. Danny's in trouble!" Sam snapped, grabbing his collar in a fist.

"But what if it's him? I mean, technically he is half human," he replied, gingerly pulling himself out of her grasp.

She groaned inwardly, "Well, if Mr. Fenton hadn't decided to mess with the boomerang—"

"Boooo-merang," Tucker corrected and earned himself a threatening scowl. He visibly paled.

"Whatever. If he hadn't gutted the _boooo_merang," she said emphatically, narrowing her eyes, "maybe we'd be able to find Danny easier!"

"Chill out, Sam. He's kicked Skulker's butt a hundred times before. Danny will be fine."

"I know… It's just that it's hard not to worry..." She said thoughtfully. Then she noticed Tucker giving her a smug look. She glared at him. "Don't act so immature."

"No need to be snappy. I always knew you two liked each other," he grinned. "You should stop trying to hide it already."

She huffily turned away, but before she could reply the computer repeated, louder, 'Real world item detected! Track item?'

Tucker tapped a button and on a small circular screen a human-ish shaped silhouette flashed up. Tucker glanced at Sam, "It has to be him. He's probably in human form right now."

Sam leaned back in her chair, folding her arms, "Fine track him."

Tucker smiled and tapped another button.

'Location chosen. Tracking item,' the computer hummed and Sam was nearly thrown out of her seat when the Specter Speeder shot forward. Tucker on the other hand was practically launched backwards and slammed into the back wall.

Once adjusted to the momentum and gravitational obscurity, Sam glanced over her shoulder at him, "Remind me never to let you have the controls."

.|.|.|.|.|.

~.~.~.~

.|.|.|.|.|.

"Wh-where am I?" Alex's voice shook slightly, echoing around the void of the Ghost Zone. She floated helplessly, unable to move in any direction that she meant to. Sweeping her short, dark brown hair out of her eyes, Alex tried to make sense of her surroundings, but it was completely alien to her. The blackness that surrounded her was laced with poison-green swirls, and debris, like random doors and boulders, littered the air, bobbing around as if gravity didn't apply to it.

"Well, what do we have here?" a cold voice asked enigmatically.

Alex turned her head sharply and felt a chill run down her spine as she saw a tall skull-faced man standing next to her—actually he was floating and had a 'tail' instead of legs; his eyes had no pupils and were glowing green. He was wearing what appeared to be a suit from around the nineteen-twenties, complete with the stylized hat. Over all he was strongly intimidating, especially because he was at least two feet taller than her.

"Who are you?" Alex asked nervously.

The man ignored the question, hitting a small device against him palm. "Stupid tracking device." He then turned back to her, and seemed to eye her smugly, "Usually I only deal with non-living contraband items, but humans are inexcusable violations."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Ignorance of the rules doesn't mean you can break them. I'm afraid you are going to have to be taken into custody," the man said impatiently, reaching out with a large white hand to grab Alex's wrist.

Before his fingers could curl around it though, suddenly a green bolt of energy shot towards them, hitting Alex in the shoulder and sending her flying.

"What the—?" the man turned in the direction the bolt had come from, only to be hit directly by another flying bolt.

~.~.~.~

*insert opening theme here*

~.~.~.~

End Part One

_Thanks for reading please R&R._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there! Part two is here! Enjoy!  
Dedicated to Matt_

__

_Spectrophobia is meant to as accurately as possible fit into the series  
between episode 46 and 47. This is **NOT** a DannyXOC story because  
I don't like those that much._

_If you would like to see the title card for this, you can find it  
in my Deviant Art account: Tesseri-Shira  
Also there may also be illustrated scenes from this story  
in my gallery, so please check it out!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That's not Danny," Sam snapped grabbing Tucker's shirt. The techno-geek winced and peeled his clothing out of her fist. "Let's go," she said reaching out to take the controls.

About sixty yards from the Specter Speeder was a person, who obviously didn't know her way around the ghost zone. She looked around in confusion.

Sam began turning the vehicle, but tucker stopped her, "Wait, Sam! Look! Walker's here too."

Sure enough the law-obsessed ghost was approaching the girl, coming up behind her. He stopped a few feet away, and the girl twisted to face him. The two seemed to exchange words, but then the girl's expression became fearful and she pulled away from Walker.

"That girl isn't a ghost," Tucker suddenly said in realization.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Wow, you are the smart one! You could have figured that out by the fact that the Specter Speeder called her a real world item."

"Then why is she in the Ghost Zone?" Tucker asked pointedly, snatching back the movable control panel from Sam and they rocketed forward toward Walker and the girl.

Walker was reaching out to grab the girl when Tucker gripped one of the joysticks and squeezed the trigger on it hard, "EAT ANTI-GHOST RAY!"

The green bolt that shot out of the cannon-like tube in the front, raced toward the pair, but it was obviously not going the direction he had hoped. Tucker groaned as it struck the girl instead of Walker.

"Again… Remind me never to let you have the controls," Sam said condescendingly, but Tucker was aiming again. "Oh, for the love of-! Give me that!" She pulled the panel back to her side and immediately shot another ray. This time it struck home, right in Walker's face and he was launched backwards. "I thought you'd be better at aiming, Tucker, considering all the video games that you play," Sam smirked, much to Tucker's annoyance.

The ghost warden recovered quickly, shooting some sort of ghost gun at the Specter Speeder as it zoomed by. "You lawless humans!" he shouted. "Get them!"

Suddenly a pair of Walker's minions phased into the visible spectrum next to him and began to fly after Sam and Tucker; meanwhile Walker grabbed the girl- who was completely disorientated- shoving her into a new net that he had gotten from Skulker in exchange for not being put back in prison, and as promised it was human-proof in the Ghost Zone. Quickly, he flew away, not in the mood to care about Sam or Tucker, leaving his lackeys to deal with the pair of humans who were too often a pain in his side.

"Ah, dang," Tucker grumbled, watching the pair of ghosts fire at them. "Where is Danny when you need him?"

Sam skillfully dodged the ghosts' attack, taking a moment to scowl at Tucker, "He got caught by Skulker, remember? And remember how we were supposed to be helping him?"

"_Yeeahhh_…" Tucker replied grudgingly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Do you realize the irony of this?" Danny smirked at the tiny wiggling ghost in his fist.

"I don't care about _irony_, whelp! Let me go!" Skulker growled irritably.

"Not the best choice of words," Danny commented, looking down into the pit he was dangling the hunter over. A loud snarl came from deep inside it.

"You wouldn't!" skeptically, Skulker narrowed his eyes.

"Wouldn't I?" the ghost boy grinned, drawing back his hand to hurl Skulker into the pit. "Dinner time!"

But at the last second the hunter grabbed Danny's fingers before he could throw and sank his teeth into his hand.

"OW!" Danny yelped, thrashing his hand back and forth. Skulker released his bite, resulting in getting himself flung twenty feet away.

Dazed slightly, Skulker sat up, a hand to his head. A white foot slammed into the ground next to him. He looked up to see Danny standing over him, rubbing his hand where he had been bitten.

Skulker gagged faintly and glared up at him, "When was the last time you washed your hands? They taste like vinegar!"

"Oh please, like you smell better, let alone taste? Pardon me while I go barf," Danny retorted, waving a hand over his nose and mouth mockingly. "Now for the last time- stop hunting me! You're ectoskeleton is gone, so there is no way you can fight me."

"I'll hang your pelt on my wall, whel-!" Skulker shouted, raising his fists angrily before being firmly kicked another fifty feet away.

"Tucker! You have no idea where you are going!" Sam said angrily.

They had easily taken out the pair of ghosts, and now, somehow Tucker had regained the controls from Sam. He jerked them back and forth erratically to avoid floating doors and debris, causing Sam to lurch around so much that she looked like she was ready to hurl.

"Of course I do!" he replied huffily. "Obviously Skulker took Danny to his lair… or whatever it is he has."

"Wait… I thought you were the one who wanted to save that girl- who, need I remind you, was caught because of your bad aim?" Sam looked at him questioningly.

"I know," he snapped back, "It will be easier to help her if you have Danny with us. And _you _were the one who was so desperate to save Danny so why are you complaining?"

"I'm not…" she mumbled.

"Good because-" Tucker began, then suddenly stopped the vehicle.

"Tucker!" Sam growled having been throw forward again.

"Sam? Tucker?"

Sam leap to her feet at the voice, "Danny?"

Sure enough the ghost boy was coming towards them with a cheesy grin, comparable to that of his father's, pasted on his face, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Sam was- ow!" Tucker started, but was elbowed sharply by Sam, "I mean- _we_ were worried when Skulker caught you and got away. So we just were coming to help if you need it."

"Ha! Skulker? I could kick his butt with my hands tied behind my back!" Danny grinned.

"That's what I said," muttered Tucker, with a smug glance at Sam. "So how did you be him this time?"

Danny laughed again, "I hardly did anything! I just hit his ectoskeleton's head off with this." He tossed a bat from hand to hand.

"The Fenton-Anti-Creep-Stick?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yes... when you are getting dragged into the Ghost Zone, you grab whatever you can…Oh, but look at what my dad added!" he fumbled for a minute, then flicked a miniscule switch on the handle. A couple moments passed, but nothing happened. Tucker and Sam exchanged unsurprised glances.

"Stupid bat," Danny muttered, whacking it against his palm. Some wires in the bat must have connected from the jolt and suddenly a tiny explosion of sparks erupted from a small, newly added compartment within the stick.

"AH!" Danny dropped the bat before it could electrocute him.

"Nice," Sam said. "You're dad has yet to fail at making everything explode… What's that on your hand?" she added, having noticed some fairly deep indentations.

Giving his hand a dismissive glimpse, Danny shrugged, "Nothing. Skulker bit me, but it's fine."

"He… _bit_ you…?" Tucker said it like it was completely unbelievable. He grinned teasingly, "Doesn't he know you hardly remember to wash you're hands?"

"I resent that," Danny said crossly. "What is with everyone complaining about me not washing my hands? I wash my hands all the time!"

"Chill, dude…" Tucker responded with a smirk.

"Wow, Tucker, I can't believe your memory span," Sam interrupted, her face completely serious. When he looked at her blankly, she reached forward and knocked his beret off.

"Hey!"

"How about _Walker_? Does that ring a bell?" She asked, ignoring his annoyed expression.

Tucker's eyes widened, "Oh yeah! Danny!" He whirled to face the ghost boy who had phased into the cabin-area of the Specter Speeder through the roof.

"What, Tuck?" he asked, transforming back to human.

"Before we found you we saw a girl being taken away by Walker."

"So? If she broke one of his stupid rules, that's her fault. Plus it's not like Walker's prison is inescapable. Whoever it is, I'm sure she'll break out somehow," Danny said, settling comfortably into one of the back seats and putting his arms behind his head.

"No, you don't understand. She wasn't a ghost," Tucker explained.

"What?" Danny glanced at Sam.

She nodded in conformity, "She was human, and it looked like Walker had some new _human-proof_ equipment. As much as I'd rather go home and hang out or go to Nasty Burger, I have to agree that she needs our help.

Danny slumped in his seat, "Ah, crud…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End Part Two

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Do you like it so far? Please rate and review!  
and maybe even suggest it to your friends, plz?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey there! Part three is here! Enjoy!  
Dedicated to Matt_

_Spectrophobia is meant to as accurately as possible fit into the series  
between episode 46 and 47. This is **NOT** a DannyXOC story because  
I don't like those that much._

_If you would like to see the title card for this, you can find it  
in my Deviant Art account: Tesseri-Shira  
Also there may also be illustrated scenes from this story  
in my gallery, so please check it out!_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Thanks for reviewing:_

_sierraphantom  
TweenisodeOrange  
SamZ_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alex held her throbbing shoulder, glancing around as she was forced down a glowing corridor by two floating green men- the skull-faced man hovering ahead.

"What do you want from me?" she asked boldly, and got a shove from one of the escorts, nearly making her trip as her feet became tangled in the net that she was still under. When she had regained her orientation she had found herself, wrapped in the heavy net, being pulled through a pair of large doors. Under its restricting coils she was made to shuffle along, following the skull-faced man. Passing, the guard who had pushed her, a cold glare she tried again to address the man in front of her, "Who are you? And Where am I?"

The man finally stopped and turned around, muttering half to himself, "They have the right to remain silent and no one ever is… I, little human, am Walker, the warden of the Ghost Zone, and I want nothing more than to have you be punished for breaking the rules. I believe that answers your questions, now be quiet!"

"Hardly!" Alex snorted, audaciously, though at the word 'ghost' she flinched involuntarily. "I haven't broken any rules."

Walker leaned in closer, narrowing his green eyes contemptuously, "You are a human; you were in the Ghost Zone. That is against the rules. Now unless you want absolutely no mercy from me as your judge, jury, jailer and executioner, I suggest you shut your mouth."

"Executi-!" Alex partially exclaimed, but cut herself off with a hand clamped over her mouth. The pair of ghost guards lightly pushed her into a stumbling hobble and they continued going down the corridor.

As the four passed one of the barred doors, that lined the walls about every ten to fifteen feet, Alex curiously glanced in to distract he mind from what might happen to her. Within the room beyond the bars, she glimpsed a wolf-like figure strung up by chains and manacles on its wrists and ankles. Its ears were drooped and its head hung limp, making a feeling of pity for the dejected, puppy-dog-looking creature creep into Alex's mind.

Just before moving past it, the creature looked up at her, its nose twitching as it muttered something in an odd language that sounded sort of like English, "Homa? Ĉu vi scias fantomon knabon?"

As they passed another, Alex leaned slightly to look in. A shocking roar came from the darkness and suddenly a huge white monster lunged at the bars, hitting them so hard it sounded like thunder.

Alex gasped and scrambled back, falling against another barred door behind her. Almost instantly a skeletal hand tried to grab her, but the ghost guards roughly dragged her away from its seeking grip, jolting the prisoner within the cell with their ecto-rods- resulting in a scream of pain to echo around the hallway.

"Keep moving," one of the guards snarled, wielding his rod meaningfully.

Alex didn't need to be told twice and she scrambled to follow Walker. A bit farther on the ghost warden opened a solid door and Alex was pushed in.

"Lucky I had the human proof cell put in," Walker smirked boastfully to the guards, who subordinately nodded. "I was saving it for a special prisoner, but for now, since you are the only human here, I guess you get to use it." He pulled the net off Alex and exited promptly.

Before the door could shut, Alex called out, "Are you just going to leave me here?"

Walker paused long enough to give her a malicious grin, "Until I get time to hold your judgment. So relax. You might be here a long time."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"See?" Tucker asked, indicating a human-shaped blip on the tracking screen, "She's in the…um… north side of the prison."

"North? Tucker, that's west," Sam corrected.

"I can't tell! There are no normal directions in the Ghost Zone! I keep getting all mixed up!"

"Whatever," Danny intervened, transforming back into his ghost form, "I know what you guys mean. I'll go get the girl out and then we can all go home. I'll be back soon." He phased out of the Speeder and dived towards Walker's prison below.

Sam leaned against the domed window, watching him descend. Tucker, on the other hand, hand pulled his PDA out and was giving it an adoring look as he fiddled with it, "Relax a little, Sam. Danny will be fine."

She scowled back at him, "I don't know… Walker seemed to have some new surprises up his sleeve." After Danny disappeared from sight, she turned back to Tucker, giving his PDA a sly look. Tucker glanced up at her.

"What?"

Danny dropped through the prison's ceiling, by turning into a human then immediately back to ghost once through, landing on the ground in a stealthy, cat-like crouch. He glanced around to make sure no one had seen him. The corridor he had entered was completely silent, deserted and dark with only a faint spectral glow that was accustomed with everything in the Ghost Zone; but it was extremely long- almost seemingly endless and empty.

"Great… and this is always the part in horror movies when the main character gets attacked…" his voice echoed quietly and eerily as he muttered.

The next noise that Danny heard, however, was completely unexpected, "Amiko?"

"Huh?" Danny turned towards the voice in confusion, following the direction it had come from. A little ways down the hall, the call came again from inside a side cell. Danny peered into it, surprise written on his face, "Wulf? Is that you?"

The black-furred beast looked up at him excitedly, "Amiko, Danny! Bonvolu, liberig min! Tio homaĉo Walker piedir vol pag kaptanta mi denove!" He spoke quickly in Esperanto.

"Whoa! Slow down, big guy! I can't understand you!" Danny said returning to human for so he could simply pass through the bars into the cell. Once inside he went ghost again and began to fiddle with the thick chains that completely restricted Wulf's movement. "How did you wind up in here again?"

Wulf growled and muttered something angrily about Walker. After a moment Danny gave up trying to unlock the cuffs and shot the first one with a ghost ray. It crumbled releasing wrist.

As he attacked the other cuffs with his claws, Danny stood back, "Wulf, have you seen any humans? I think Walker has one imprisoned here."

With the other cuffs demolished, Wulf appeared to be thoughtful, then nodded and charged at the cell door. The entire thing was blasted off its hinges by the impact and it flew into the wall across the corridor with a resounding metallic boom. Wulf gave Danny an apologetic glance, "Oops."

The ghost boy inwardly grimaced at the noise, which probably had been heard all around the prison. "That's okay, boy. Can you find her?" Danny asked.

"Jes!" Wulf nodded and sniffed the air, then the ground. Almost immediately he began running down the hall. Leaping into the air, Danny followed promptly. But they had only gone a few yards when a voice shouted from behind.

"Hey! You there! HALT!"

The pair paused just long enough to turn and see a single ghost guard flying at them. He was already taking aim with his ecto-rod, about to fire.

"Joy… more complications. Just what I need," Danny groaned sarcastically. He tilted his head towards Wulf. "Can you find that girl and get her out of the prison? Sam and Tucker are waiting outside. I'll deal with this creep."

"Mi faros ĝin rapide!" Wulf growled his consent with a nod and leapt into a run down the hall.

Danny returned his attention to the ghost guard, only to find that five more had joined him from around the corner. "Ah, dang…" he muttered and then got hit by the first ghost.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wulf's claws gouged the floor like steel as he followed the scent of the human he and seen earlier. He had barely turned a corner when a collision with Walker himself, who was coming down the adjacent hall, threw them both stumbling backwards.

"GAH! What the-!" Walker snarled in surprise.

Wulf swallowed his urge to take revenge on Walker, but couldn't resist a full on punch straight in the warden's wide-eyed face; and with Walker dazed, Wulf leapt over him and a pair of guards that were with him, continuing his run.

"Who let that _beast_ out?!" Walker roared with contempt at the pair of ghosts next to him.

They, exchanging fearful glances for what he might do if they were blamed for Wulf's escape, shook their heads and shrugged. Walker sneered cruelly at them.

"Don't just stand there! GET HIM!"

.-.-.-.-.-.

End Part Three

.--.-.-.-.-.--.

_Raise your hand if Wulf is one of your favorite characters!  
HE ROCKS!_

_I usually won't update this fast because I am not that  
fast at typing, but I've just had some extra time lately  
so I did more._

_Do you like it so far? Please rate and review!  
and maybe even suggest it to your friends, plz?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Part four is here! Enjoy!  
Dedicated to Matt._

_Spectrophobia is meant to as accurately as possible fit into the series  
between episode 46 and 47. This is **NOT** a DannyXOC story because  
I don't like those that much._

_If you would like to see the title card for this, you can find it  
in my Deviant Art account: Tesseri-Shira  
Also there may also be illustrated scenes from this story  
in my gallery, so please check it out!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wulf tore down the hall, but came to an abrupt skidding stop as the corridor ended unexpectedly.

"Sensencaĵo!" muttering an expletive in Esperanto, he looked around to try finding where the smell of the human was coming from. He quickly found the edges of solid door, through which there were traces of the human's scent and Wulf was just reaching out to claw it open when two electrical-ecto-bolts connected with his back.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alex jumped slightly when an agonized howl echoed from somewhere beyond the cell and the door shuttered thunderously, like something had exploded on the other side of it.

"What the…?" she slowing got to her feet, walking towards the door.

Before she was even five feet away, the wall literally seemed to detonate like a bomb. Alex was knocked to the ground, and saw one for the ghost guards get launched across the room, slam into the wall and slump to the floor like a broken doll.

Through the dust-clouded, crumbling debris from the hole in the wall the wolf-like beast she had seen before, leapt into the cell, snarling viciously at the guard. Its black pelt was bristling, razor fangs bared, and there was a sound like metal-scraping-on-stone as it unsheathed huge claws that were as long as daggers. It glanced around the room, nose twitching, until its gaze rested on Alex, and in a low voice, it growled something menacingly at her, "Fine, Mi trovis vin!"

Now willing to stick around and find out what it was saying or what it was going to do, Alex scrambled up and ran for the hole, slipping out as fast as she could.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As Danny blasted one of the guards he was fighting with, Walker saw him from down the hall and frowned, now realizing how Wulf had escaped. "That's it!" he muttered coolly, "You have been an anarchic pain in my butt for too long, ghost boy."

Danny was too busy smashing a ghost's face with a fist to see Walker race up behind him. Only when the warden rammed him with his shoulder, into the wall, did Danny notice him.

He slid to the floor, his head spinning from the impact; he glared, disorientated a little, at his attacker, "Walker!"

"Surprised to see me?" Walker leaned over him, eyes narrowed to slits as he smirked.

To his side, Danny's hand formed a tight fist. "Not really!" he responded, springing from his crouch and upper-cutting Walker as hard as he could, with the added power of a ghost ray. "Was that a surprise?" Danny smirked back as Walker's head slammed into the ceiling and he fell back down, only to be shot by another ray. Seeing the warden disabled, the other guards flew, not eager to end up the same.

Danny dusted his hands conclusively, "Now that that's taken care of… Crud, where did Wulf go?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alex pounded down the hall, passing an unconscious ghost guard just outside her cell. "Don't look back! Don't look back!" She willed herself out loud in a nervous voice, but curiosity, albeit a terrified curiosity, made her turn her head just enough to glance behind. The sight of the wolf-beast charging out of the cell, claws tearing up the floor, was the only thing Alex saw before forcing herself to move faster.

Behind her, the wolf roared something in its strange language, "Atendi! Mi ne ir al dolori vin!"

Alex barely was turning her head forward again, when she slammed into someone. Both of them grunted as they fell back.

"Hey!" the person said, his voice sounding like it was between surprise and recognition.

Alex looked up sharply, seeing a teenage boy with white hair, glowing green eyes and in a black and white jumpsuit. He floated off the ground until he was about three feet up.

"Not more ghosts!" Alex groaned inwardly, leaping to her feet quickly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Danny was caught off guard by the collision; he was even more so when he realized it was the human girl he had been trying to find. She gave him a nasty scowl and, after exclaiming, "Not more ghosts!" leapt up and began running away.

"Wait!" Danny shouted, "I'm here to help you!" He then noticed Wulf racing towards him. "Oh…" he muttered understandingly.

When Wulf reached his side, Danny crossed his arms, "Wulf! You can't just chase people like that! They'll freak out and panic."

Wulf scowled at Danny and growled, "Mi estis atakita de iuj gardistoj kaj fine malfunkci la muron de la fraŭlina ĉelo. Kaj tamen ŝi vidis min. Mi devas havi surprizita ŝin sekve ŝin kuris." In the limited knowledge Danny had of Esperanto that he had learned from Tucker, he was able to pick out the words 'I was attacked' and 'surprised her.' In strained English Wulf added, with a shrug, "Sorry."

Danny sighed, "Never mind. It doesn't matter now. Let's just find her and get out of here so Tucker and Sam will stop nagging me. Now…" He hesitated, looking around the four halls branching away from them, "Which way did she go?"

Wulf paused a moment to sniff, then pointed, "Ŝi kuris en tiu direkto… That way…then left…" His vague English in itself was a little hard to understand.

"Thanks," Danny nodded. "But maybe, on second thought… I think I should find her on my own. You'll probably scare her off again." Wulf smirked at that. "Can you go meet up with Sam and Tucker, and tell them what's going on? Tucker should be able to understand you. I'll be out soon."

"Mi faros," Wulf nodded firmly and ran off to find an exit.

"Now," Danny lightly landed on the ground, "Let's hope she hasn't gotten too far." A blue ring sparked around him and as it split and traveled, his human form appeared.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Okay…" Alex muttered sourly; the halls seemed to stretch in every direction except to a way out. "As long as I can avoid running into anymore of those ghost freaks…" she glanced hopelessly towards each route possible, "I should be able to find a way out. No problem."

She would have added a sarcastic 'Yeah right' if a pair of hands hadn't grabbed her shoulders and pulled her backwards, through the wall, into a small room. She let out a scream, but was cut off by one of the hands being pressed over her mouth.

"Quiet! There are guards all over."

The voice belonged to an adolescent boy with raven hair and he appeared to be a normal person, but his appearance didn't make Alex any less suspicious of him. When he took his hand away, she immediately snapped, "What do want from me? Are you a ghost?"

"Er…" he hesitated then shook his head, "No. I'm going to help you bust out of here."

"You? You're just a kid…Like thirteen, right?"

He scowled, "I'm fourteen! And what about you? You can't be older than me."

"I'm turning sixteen next month," she replied coldly; then less harshly, "Can you really get us out of here this forsaken freak pit?"

"Of course. Watch!" he said sticking a finger through the wall of the room as a demonstration.

Alex veered away from him, "You are a ghost!"

"Ah- no, I'm not," the boy said quickly, but stuttered over the statement, "Humans can pass through things, like walls, in the Ghost Zone. Try it."

She gave him a skeptical glare and hesitantly tried to touch the wall; true to his claim her hand passed through it. Slightly alarmed, she pulled away, "Whoa…"

"I know, right?" the boy grinned.

"And to think I could have walked straight out of here at _any_ time!" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Too bad neither of you are going to leave though. Ever!" a cold voice said from the doorway as the door was thrown open.

The boy spun around forming two fists, "Walker!"

"You've gone through addressing me today, Danny," Walker pointed out dismissively. "Now am I going to have to do this the hard way, or will you shut up and give in quietly, kid?"

The boy, Danny, scowled. Tilting he head in Alex's direction, he spoke quickly, "Hey, you, kid-"

"My name is Alex," she interrupted tersely.

"Whatever, _Alex_-" he snapped back impatiently, "Some advice. Run!"

"Where to?"

"Any direction! I'll hold off this goon while you get away."

Walker gave him a bored look, "Alright, the hard way it is. Your choice, not mine." He dove at Danny a fist arcing to hit him.

"What about you?" Alex asked nervously as Danny dodged back, narrowly missing getting slugged.

"You can have this, Walker!" Danny shouted- briefly changing just his hand 'ghost' and hitting the ghost warden like a boxer. "I'll be fine! Just run in a straight line and you'll end up outside. Some of my friends are out there. They can help you," He replied, evading another lunge.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

End Part Four

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Please R & R_


	5. Chapter 5

_Part five is here! Enjoy!  
Dedicated to Matt._

_Spectrophobia is meant to as accurately as possible fit into the series  
between episode 46 and 47. This is **NOT** a DannyXOC story because  
I don't like those that much._

_If you would like to see the title card for this, you can find it  
in my Deviant Art account: Tesseri-Shira  
Also there may also be illustrated scenes from this story  
in my gallery, so please check it out!_

_Thanks for reviewing!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tucker and Sam were leaning over a makeshift table, their hands locked as they glared at each other.

"Ready… Set…" Sam said slowly, watching Tucker begin to tense up. Without much warning she barked, "Go!"

Tucker strained as hard as he could to force her hand to the table, but couldn't. His face reddening, he switched to trying to use two hands; he huffed determinedly. Across the table, Sam wasn't even _trying_—she gave him a bored smile, yawning and examining her nails. After a minute Tucker stopped his feeble attempt and panted tiredly; that was when Sam struck.

With hardly an effort she slammed his hand to the table, then raised both arms triumphantly, "Oh yeah! That's five to zip! Pay up!"

Tucker's lip quivered as his moodily reached into his pocket and pulled out his PDA. "Why did I ever let myself be tricked into betting you!" he cried dramatically.

"You really should work out more," Sam said teasingly, snatching the PDA and waving it in front of his eyes.

"Be good to her," Tucker scowled.

"You'll get _it_ back next week. But until then I'm going to see how many embarrassing things I can dig out of here—oh gross…" Sam replied while flicking through some of the pictures on it then stopped at one of Tucker kissing his PDA which had an image of some random girl on its screen. "Do you have pictures of every girl in school on here?"

"That's private!" exclaimed Tucker, trying to grab it.

Sam pulled away, "Not for the next seven days, it's not!"

"Give her back!"

"Oo! Is that—oh my gosh, look at that!" She taunted, acting like she was flipping through the files while keeping Tucker at bay with her boot.

"Nooo!" Tucker wailed; at that moment, the ship rocked slightly.

"What was that?" Sam asked, slipping the PDA into her pocket.

Suddenly Wulf phased through the glass dome and landed in the cabin area behind them.

"Wulf! What are you doing here?" Sam asked in surprise.

He grinned at the two of them, "Walker piedir tromp mi en kapt kaj kaptis min paron antaŭ kelkajn tagojn. Tiame Danny montriĝis malgrandan dum antaŭe kaj rompis min for. Li petis al mi ..i help lin trovas homan fraŭlinon ke Walker piedir havis kaptitan. Mi ekflaris ŝin for, kaj tamen ŝi vidis min kaj akiris timitan kaj forkuris de antaŭ Danny povus renkonti pliiĝ kun mi kaj klarigi tion, kion. Do li sendis min supre tie ĉi diri al kion vi diris okazis, dum li trovas la homan sin. Li promesis esti legitim baldaŭ."

As Wulf spoke, Tucker translated, though stuttering a little because he couldn't keep up easily, "He says that Walker tricked him a couple days ago and caught him. Then Danny got him out… and Wulf was helping him find a human that Walker had captured. Oh… haha!" Tucker stopped with a laugh, but when he got an irritated glance from Sam, he continued, "Eh… Wulf found the girl, but he accidentally scared her and she ran off. So, Danny sent him here to tell us that he was going to find the girl himself and would be out soon."

"Thanks Wulf," Sam told the beast with a smile. "I guess you can do what you want now… Um… You are _Libera_."

Wulf shook his head, "Neniu, Mi volas resti incase Danny bezonas mian helpon denove."

"He says he wants to stay incase Danny gets into more trouble," translated Tucker.

"Uh… Okay," Sam gave Tucker an uncertain glance, but he only shrugged in response.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After Alex had ran through the wall and Danny was sure she was out of sight, he faced Walker, two blue rings transforming his appearance. "Why are you going around catching humans, Walker?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"She was illegally in the Ghost Zone, boy. I'm just doing my job," he sneered back, firing some sort of gun at him.

"Whoa!" Danny barely had time to dodge the shot, but he couldn't help smirking, "Nice aim, Bull's-eye. You really haven't gotten any better, have you?" Walker ground his teeth angrily and Danny grinned right back, "So how was your trip?"

The warden passed him an uncomprehending sneer, "What are you talking about?"

"This!" Danny dove towards the ground, sliding under Walker, hooking his legs with his elbows and continuing sliding, pulling Walker into a comical spin and made him slam into the ground- face first. Danny took the time to look back over his shoulder at the stunned ghost and pass him a mocking salute. "See ya! I'm out of here!"

He sped, flying away, down the hall, parallel to the direction that Alex had run. "So, if she ran straight," he said calculatingly, "that girl would have ended up… Ah dang," Danny groaned, coming to an abrupt stop as he saw some familiar doors- to the cafeteria. "Let's hope none of my enemies are serving time today…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Actually it was _serving time_ and as a dozen ghosts filed into the dinner line, Alex ran straight through the first few tables before realizing that she was surrounded by ghosts.

"Oh, you _have _to be kidding me!" she said skidding to a stop as a vicious looking ghost man with tapered pupils and a snake-like tongue, got in her way. He gave her a contemptuous glance and she stumbled back a couple steps.

"You're not a ghost- you are human," he growled, somewhat vociferously, drawing the attention of more ghosts. "I hate humans! They and that horrible ghost boy ruined my kingdom!"

Before Alex could respond, the ghost's form contorted, suddenly expanding with a loud tearing noise.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Danny burst into the cafeteria just in time to see a huge ghost dragon rear back in thundering roar. "Great… What idiot gave Aragon his amulet back? And secondly- what the heck is he doing here?" he rolled his eyes, exasperated. Then he saw the girl- Alex- in front of the dragon. "Darn it!" Danny snapped, firing a joint blast from both hands.

Alex was cringing away from the beast before her, when suddenly he was hit by a powerful green ray and launched across the room. "What the…?" she began turning to look for the ray's source and for the second time that day she saw the white-haired ghost kid; his hands were emanating a green mist-like glow.

"Hey! It's that kid who got me locked up in here!" someone shouted angrily and quickly a few more shouts joined it. Near the far wall the dragon prince got to his feet, his eyes blazing with fury.

"You! You're the one who choose that brat who led my sister to revolt!" he roared, pointing an accusing claw at Danny.

"Heh heh… You were a little old-fashioned, dude. Consider it a free upgrade," chuckled Danny with a shrug.

"Here, let me give you one for your face! Get him!" Aragon shouted to the other ghosts and let a jet of flames flood out of his jaws.

Danny leapt aside to avoid the blaze, but a tongue of flame managed to catch his sleeve on fire. "Aahh!" He cried out, batting the burning embers. By the time he had got them out a wave of riled ghosts were almost upon him.

"Back OFF!" he roared, opening his mouth wide, bracing his feet in midair in a slight crouch, and suddenly an eerie blast of wailing ripped out of his throat.

The first few lines of specters had no idea what happened as they were thrown flying back- some of the weaker ones even being disintegrated on the spot, but behind them, the others saw it coming and tried to turn and get away; they had no luck either. Danny's ghostly wail hit them like an explosion; none escaped.

But neither did Alex. The roaring noise pounded on her to the point where even covering her ears didn't help at all. It quickly overwhelmed her senses and her brain, as a last defense, told itself to shut down. Alex sank to the floor.

Finally, when Danny stopped, the cafeteria was a wreck. Ghosts littered the room, most unconscious with a few that moaned and could move just a little. The ghost boy landed on the floor in bent over exhaustedly; his lack of energy transformed him back to human.

He dizzily got to his feet, looking around. After a moment he saw Alex on the floor and he groaned, "This just keeps getting harder than I thought…" He held his head with one hand and walked over to her.

"Too tired to run, boy?" Walker's familiar brogue asked as Danny had been bending over the unconscious girl.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

End part Five

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_There was supposed to be a little more added  
after the end of this, but I like ending things  
with cliffhangers, so HA!_

_Oh yeah, I'm not sure why Aragon is in the  
ghost prison, so come up with that yourself. XD_

_Thanks for reading! Please Review~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's part Six! Sorry its kind short.  
My computer had a major spaz attack  
and so I lost the entire chapter six and  
had to retype it up. I had a major fight between  
Danny and Walker, I put it in as a filler, but  
when it was lost I couldn't rememeber the details  
and I'm too lazy to redo the whole thing.  
So just imagine it._

_Dedicated to Matt._

_Enjoy!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Danny glanced up to see the warden standing in the cafeteria door way. "Let us go Walker and I won't kick your butt across the Ghost Zone," Danny glared at him.

Walker laughed humorlessly, "Right now, I doubt you could hurt a fly!"

Danny rubbed his temples against the headache that was forming, then he dropped his hand and let it curl into a fist, "Maybe so… but I don't need to." His strength slightly returning, he summoned it just enough to fire a ghost ray at Walker.

It struck the surprised warden right in the chest and he stumbled backwards with a grunt. Danny sighed and slipped his hands under Alex's arms, half dragging her to the far wall, where they crossed through, finally escaping Walker's prison.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Look! There they are!" Tucker said, seeing Danny stumble through the wall of the prison.

"Wow, he looks beat," Sam observed, a hint of worry creeping into her voice. She took the controls in hand and moved tilted the speeder downwards. When they approached Danny, he transformed and phased himself and the girl into the vehicle. He landed on his knees, laying her on the floor.

"Man, what happened to you?" Tucker asked.

Leaning against the wall, Danny let out a tense breath, "Oh, just the usual troubles- Walker, dragons, a hundred ghosts who want to pummel me. You know everyday stuff."

"Harsh," the techno geek responded.

Slightly behind them, Wulf was glaring at the prison coldly. "Mi estas iris ŝiri tiu azeno's kapo aparta!" he muttered vilely and Sam glanced expectantly at Tucker.

"I'm not translating that," he said, eyes slightly widened.

"So what happened to her?" Sam asked looking at the unconscious girl. "And… Who is she?"

"Her name is Alex. I think I accidentally knocked her out." When both his friends raised their eyebrows, Danny quickly added, "I had to use my wail and she was in the way. I didn't mean to…" he muttered darkly. "Can we get out of here? I'm afraid if we stay too long something else is going to happen." Then Danny glanced at Wulf, "Are you coming with us?"

"Jes, amiko," Wulf nodded.

"Alright! Let's go!" Tucker said, jumping into the front seat and seized the controls. Before he could do anything though, Sam grabbed his collar and dragged him away.

"Oh no you don't! I'll drive."

Tucker stuck his tongue out at her, but didn't protest as they sped back to the Fenton Portal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Danny paced the floor of the Op Center anxiously, "What should I tell my parents if they come up here? I mean, come on, how many times are they going to believe my excuses and stuff?"

Tucker shrugged, "They haven't picked up on your secret yet. If they can't figure that out after this long, I think fooling them won't be that hard."

"Yeah, Danny," Sam added, "No offense, but your parents aren't exactly the brightest light bulbs."

"Okay… So then what should I do with those two?" he scowled, nodding at Wulf who was fiddling with something in the Fenton refrigerator and Alex, who was still out for the count, even an hour later, laying on one of the Center's cots.

There was a loud snap and crunching sound that came from near Wulf and he pulled away from the fridge, hiding something behind his back and gave Danny an innocent grin, "Mi povas ripari ke!"

"I think you should get Wulf out of here and as for…" Sam paused trying to remember the girl's name, "Alex… You'll have to wait until she wakes up."

"Any suggestions of where to take Wulf?" Tucker asked pointedly. "A giant bipedal beast is going to attract a lot of attention."

"How about a zoo?" Sam replied as Wulf broke something else with a crash. He passed her a snarl and she hastily said, "Or not. He might light the campgrounds near the lake. They are empty this time of year."

"Danny!" a familiar voice asked unexpectedly from the Op Center Entrance. "What is going on here?"

"Ah, crud, "Danny muttered, turning around as his sister came into the rooms. "Jazz, do us a favor and don't freak out, kay?"

Jazz looked at him like he was an idiot, "Nothing you do surprises me anymore. Why would I-? Oh…my gosh…What is that?!" she nearly screamed as she saw Wulf.

"Jazz, be quiet! He's an old friend," Danny snapped.

"He looks a little familiar…He's a ghost isn't he?" she asked somewhat blankly.

"Duh," Sam answered. "Jazz this is Wulf. Wulf, Jazz."

Unsure whether to offer a handshake or to avoid contact with the beast, Jazz hesitantly gave him a small wave, "Um…Hi." Then she shook her head and looked accusingly at Danny. "Why is he here in the Op Center?!"

"We were just about to leave," Danny replied dismissingly.

"You didn't answer my question," Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"Agh- couldn't you… Ya know, let this slide?" He groaned inwardly. "Wulf is harmless really. I broke him out of the Ghost Zone prison and he was helping me. To make a really long story short, he came back with us and now we were about to take him to the campgrounds before Mom and Dad come up here and find him, kay?"

"Ignoring that _prison_ part," she muttered with a twitch. "You had better hurry. Dad was coming up here after he got rid of the busted foamer like Mom told him to." Jazz advised, trying to act nonchalant that apparently her brother was friends with a fugitive; it felt like it went against all her morals.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning. Come on Wulf. Let's go… and stay invisible as much as you can," Danny added, transforming into his ghost form. He flew out of the Op Center with Wulf quickly following.

None of the trio left behind expected the next voice, "He's a ghost!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

End part Six

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Please R&R!_

_Part Seven will be up soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note to HawkyPhantom:  
**I've got your title card sketched  
but I'm not sure if it is how you wanted it to look.  
Can you contact me on DA please, so I can  
show you it and go over any changes you  
would want to make?  
Thanks Hawky!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Spectrophobia Part Seven  
__Dedicated to Matt.  
__Enjoy!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alex felt like her head was pounding and she squeezed her eyes tight then slowly tried to peel them open. At first, all she saw was blinding light, making her flinch. Soon enough her eyes adjusted and some hazy voices filtered to her ear drums. The noise hurt a little, but she was able to pick out some words.

Finally aware of her surroundings, Alex shakily sat up and glanced around. It looked like she was in a sort of lab or something. The first thing she noticed was four kids across the room talking in low tones to each other. She vaguely recognized one, the boy Danny who had supposedly helped her escape some ghosts, but after that she couldn't recall having seen him again; _what had really happened earlier?_ she wondered.

The next thing she saw made Alex hesitate to stand up- it was the huge glowing green wolf, lurking beyond the teens. She gasped, about to call out a warning to them, but a flash made her pause and return her gaze to Danny.

A blue ring sparked alight around his midriff and split, moving up his torso, down his waist, separating again when it reached his limbs and neck in to five smaller rings, which disappeared once past the extremities. Between the rings his appearance was different- a black skin-tight suit with a white band around his waist, white gloves and feet, with a white collar that went to the middle of his neck, with a 'D' symbol on his chest; his eyes were neon green and his hair like ice. Once the rings were gone, in Danny's place stood the white haired ghost boy she had run into while fleeing from the wolf.

Shock tied her tongue in a knot until the ghost and the wolf flew through the wall. Alex mentally shook herself, "He's a ghost!"

Immediately the three other teens whipped around and looked at her eyes wide.

"Who is that?" asked the oldest looking one, a girl about Alex's age with long, light-red hair.

"Ah! No one!" a nerdish boy replied, waving his arms distractingly.

At the same moment a dark gothic girl responded to Alex, "No, he's not. You must be confused from… uh… when you got hit on the head."

"Right!" the nerd agreed briefly, then was sharply addressed by the red-head.

"Tucker, don't try to mess with me!" she snapped threateningly.

"I am not confused!" Alex glared at the goth, eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sam!" stridently, she replied, putting a hand on her hip. "And who are you? Why were you in the Ghost Zone?"

"Gah! All of you! Quiet!" the red-head raised her voice testily. "You!" she pointed at Alex. "What's your name?"

"I'm Alex. Who are you?"

She frowned, "I'm Jazz, and I am the one asking the questions, so don't interrupt."

"Way to be assertive," Tucker muttered, but was silenced by a sardonic glare.

"What are you doing here, _Alex_?" Jazz continued, eyeing Alex suspiciously.

Alex sighed impatiently with a shrug, "I have no idea… I just woke up and was here."

"Sam? Tucker? What do you know about this?" Jazz turned on them.

The techno-geek nudged Sam forward, and she rolled her eyes at him before replying. "You know that thing about the prison break, right, with Wulf? Well…Alex is the reason we went to Walker's prison in the first place. We were looking for Danny, when we saw Walker capture her and take her away," she explained innocently. "So once we found Danny, he went in to get her out."

"It's still difficult now to freak out about that 'prison thing,'" Jazz muttered with a scowl, but Alex sat up straight at Sam's words.

"Wait a minute!" she interrupted sharply, her brain finally recollecting some facts from right before the black envelopment of unconsciousness. "That boy- what's-his-name- Danny! He's a ghost! He was with the other ghosts in that place- the one who attacked everyone! He knocked me out somehow! We need to tell somebody!"

"How much more trouble could he possibly cause in less than one day?" Jazz slapped her forehead angrily. "Alex, whatever you do, you _cannot_ tell anyone! No one else can know Danny is part ghost."

"What are you talking about?" Alex snapped, lurching unsteadily to her feet. "He could seriously hurt someone! Look at what a wreck he made of me!"

"No, you don't understand," Tucker spoke up firmly. "Danny is a good ghost. He was trying to help you get out of the Ghost Zone prison."

"What? That's crazy! Why would he even care? And no matter if that's true, why was he with that beast that was trying to _eat_ me?"

"You mean Wulf?" Sam asked, "He's not bad either. He probably just startled you. Wulf's our friend. He was trying to help Danny free you. And there is no way Danny would let any ghost, let alone that idiot, Walker, take a human prisoner. That's just wrong."

Alex's skeptically raised an eyebrow, replying with a sardonic tone, "And knocking me out?"

Tucker answered, "That was an accident. When Danny comes back, he can explain it better."

"You can't honestly expect me to believe all this?" Alex said exasperatedly, "Ghosts are evil!"

"Not all of them-" Jazz began, when a new voice broke into the conversation.

"Darn right, ghosts are evil!" They all turned to a large man in a day-glow orange jumpsuit standing in the Op Center entryway, holding some sort of smashed up bazooka-looking thing that was splattered with goo.

"I thought Mom told you to get rid of that, Dad," Jazz said depreciatively, eyeing the broken machinery.

"Nonsense, Jazzy Pants! I can still fix this Ectofoamer! It will be good as new in no time!" He declared in a voice not unlike a TV announcer. "Now, who the heck are you and what are you kids doing in the Op Center?" He turned to Alex, eyes narrowed judgingly.

But before Alex could respond, Sam stepped swiftly between them, "She's our new friend, Alex. Mister Fenton, Alex. Alex, Mister Fenton."

"Nice to meet you! Call me Jack!" he grinned- more widely than any normal person would. "I can already tell that you have a lot in common with this family… especially because you seem to hate ghosts! We are the world's best ghost hunters!"

"Dad!" Jazz interrupted coldly, "Could you for once give a _good_ first impression? Come on you guys, let's go to my room." Alex had just about opened her mouth to ask Mr. Fenton about Danny, when Jazz grabbed her wrist and yanked her speedily out of the Op Center, followed closely by Tucker and Sam.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I don't think I should go any farther than here. It's getting late and my parents are going to be worrying soon," Danny said, now a couple miles outside the edge of town. "Will you be fine on your own?"

Wulf looked out at the wild terrain and returned Danny's glance with a look that said, _'Are you kidding? I was born for this'_ and he said exactly that in Esperanto, "vi estas **ŝerci**? Mi naskiĝis por ĉi tiu!" He replied with a nod, "Jes."

"Please don't get into any trouble. I'm busy enough as it is," Danny added.

"Bona! Bona! ĝis adiaŭ amiko," Wulf replied impatiently.

"Uh… I'll take that as a yes. Well then, see you later!" He turned with a farewell wave and began flying back towards town.

Wulf grinned excitedly and bounded into the forest.

Neither of them noticed a red-eyed ghost watching them from a distance. The ghost cocked his head slightly as he muttered to himself, "Maybe that ghost boy can help me." Then he noticed the 'Welcome to Amity Park! 5 more miles!' sign a little ways up the road that he had been following. "'_Amity'_ Park? _Ghosts_? How fitting…" A cold smile formed on his lips.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

End Part Seven

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Finally! The antagonist has actually appeared!  
Hope this cleared up the cliffhanger of part six.  
I'm sorry if you don't like when OC's find out  
Danny's secret, but don't judge, please! Alex  
IS **NOT** going to fall in love with him or whatever.  
NOT A DANNYXOC. blech...  
_

_LOL I had a fun time making that beginning  
of the conversation between Alex, Sam, Tucker,  
and Jazz, spazzy. :D _

_Hope you like it so far!  
Please R&R!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	8. Chapter 8

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_This part was a little hard for me to type up...  
Dedicated to Matt_

_Enjoy  
Spectrophobia Part Eight_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ghost hunters?" Alex asked as Jazz slammed her bedroom door behind them. "He should know about that ghost, Danny! He could get rid of him!"

Jazz sighed irritably, "You _cannot_ tell my dad about Danny."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

Jazz hesitated, so Tucker continued. "She already saw everything, Jazz. We can't hide it." He turned back to Alex, "In truth, Danny is Jazz's brother." Alex's eyes widened. "He's only _half_-ghost, but if their parents found out, they'd probably rip him apart 'molecule by molecule,'" he quoted in Jack's tone.

"Half-ghost? How does that work?" Alex snorted.

"Even we don't fully understand it," Tucker replied. "Danny isn't evil, even if he does make some mistakes- like knocking you out."

Sam scowled at him, "…Says the one whose aim couldn't hit a brick wall if he was standing right next to it."

"Like I said! People make mistakes! Sheesh!" Tucker rolled his eyes.

"The prison incident wass entirely your fault though…" Sam muttered back under her breath.

"If you two are done bantering," Jazz cut in, "and if you are done asking stuff about Danny, mind if I ask you a few questions, Alex?"

Alex hesitated, "Um… sure, I guess."

"Thanks," Jazz grabbed a note pad from her desk and a pen from the open drawer. "First of all, will you promise to keep Danny's secret?" There was a moment of tenseness, before Alex nodded uncertainly. "Good. Now for the next question- Why were you in the Ghost Zone?"

"I don't know…" Alex replied and Jazz hurriedly scribbled some sort of psychological notes on her paper.

"How did you get there?" she queried.

"I don't know!" Alex said, her voice getting harsher.

"Okay," Jazz muttered, writing more, "Have you had contact with any ectoplamsic beings recently—meaning _before_ you mysteriously got into the Ghost Zone?"

"Could you stop saying '_Ghost _Zone'?" Alex asked touchily.

Jazz glanced at her and murmured as she jotted, "Subject seems to have pathological avoidance to '_hmmm_-Zone.' Can you answer the question, Alex?"

"Stop talking to her like she's a scientific experiment, Jazz," Tucker interrupted.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "How about we let her tell us what she wants to? Though I am kind of curious about all this, myself," she added.

Alex looked at each of them in turn, then shrugged, "I guess, to answer you, Jazz, yes I have."

Jazz smirked at Sam and Tucker, as if she had known it the whole time, "Really?"

She nodded, "Well, it's been going on for about a year now, starting last summer, after my best friend drowned…" she couldn't help but pause as she spoke and Jazz's smugness disappeared.

"We were at the local lake with a bunch of friends canoeing. But I didn't know he couldn't swim that well. The rest of us weren't wearing life-jackets, so I think he didn't want everyone to think he was childish or anything and he chose not to use one either. His and my canoe tipped over and we fell in, but he went under for a really long time… The rest of us thought he was playing a trick on us and had swum back to shore under water. But after five minutes I got kind of worried and went in again to try to find him." Alex stopped again, sniffing slightly.

"Yeah, anyways… he drowned that day and I felt guilty about it. But then, a few days later I had a nightmare that he had come back to haunt me and when I went to his funeral, I thought I saw his ghost. From there it just got worse until I in reality saw him during the day, following me around sometimes. Then yesterday he actually was chasing me… I can't remember anything after than until I was in that Zone, but I know it was probably somehow his fault I ended up there. I hate ghosts. If he is a ghost, why can't he just leave me alone?"

Neither Jazz, Sam, nor Tucker had a reply. A sullen mood had filled the room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A wisp of vapor escaped Danny's mouth, making him stop abruptly mid-flight to look around. "Great, another ghost? How many fights do I have to get into in one day?"

"You! Ghost boy!" a call came from behind. Danny turned to see another ghost flying up towards him. His skin was pale and slightly blue-gray, an oxygen-less tone, like he had been suffocated. His eyes were dark red, and his dark brown hair was in a faux-hawk style. He was wearing a blue button-up shirt over a white tee, and had regular jeans on. A little older than Danny, maybe by a year or two, he looked like a typical teenager, except for the ghost-features, and the fact that he was flying.

"Who are you?" Danny asked taking a defensive stance.

"I'm Matthias Phobias. I was wondering if you could help me," the ghost held up his hands innocuously.

"Nice name," Danny muttered with a smirk. "I'm Danny Phantom."

"Yeah, yeah, nice to meet you, Phantom. You know your way around this town, right?"

"Yeah…" Danny responded hesitantly, "If you don't plan to cause trouble or anything, I might be willing to help you. What's up?"

"I'm trying to find an old friend. I've lost track of her a while ago; I wanted to meet up with her again."

"That narrows it to just about every girl in town. Care to say any specifics?" Danny said, crossing his arms impatiently.

"Well, let's see… She's almost sixteen, has short, dark brown hair, her name is Alex, and I think she is developing spectrophobia," he added the last part with an amused mutter.

"Spec-whatia? What is that?"

"Oh never mind. Have you seen anyone like that?" Matthias shrugged.

"Wait a minute, did you say _Alex_?" Danny asked, realization crossing his face.

"Yeah"

"I think I can help. Follow me," Danny replied, turning and flying in the direction of FentonWorks.

"Perfect," Matthias muttered with another smile. He quickly sped after Danny.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

End Part Eight

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Therapist Jazz... I had to include that somewhere XD  
This chapter that was the most changed  
when I was rewriting some of Spectrophobia._

_And now you know where I got the title for this ;)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	9. Chapter 9

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Part Nine- Enjoy!  
Dedicated to Matt_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Now that _is _a problem…" Tucker admitted.

"Jazz, if your family hunts ghosts…" Alex started, "would you have something I might be able to use to, you know, get rid of that ghost that is following me?" she looked at Jazz, hopefully.

"I don't know," Jazz shrugged. "Everything we have is kind of faulty. Just about all of it backfires on the first few times, before we- meaning my mom- gets all the kinks out of my dad's inventions."

"What about an ectofoamer?" Sam suggested, "You have… five of them right?"

"Three now, since my dad busted the one that you just saw, and the other went missing, which was blamed on Danny," Jazz rolled her eyes. "And because of that, now neither of us are allowed to touch the equipment for a while."

Alex sighed, "Never mind. I'll find a way to get rid of him myself… and I guess I'll just leave now. Any of you know where the nearest bus stop is?"

The others exchanged glances, with Tucker replying, "Yeah, it's two blocks down, but I don't think you live around here, do you?"

"And you don't have a way to pay for the bus, anyways," Sam added pointedly.

"Alex had got to her feet and was at the door about to open it. She stopped and turned back to them. "I live in Quincy. Why? Where are we?"

"Quincy?" Jazz raised her eyebrows, "Isn't Quincy six hours away? This is Amity Park."

"Wow, I've really gone a long ways…" Alex muttered sourly. "I'll figure out a way back home. Thanks for helping me and…" she reached for the door knob and paused to add," and can you please thank your brother, Danny, for me?"

Jazz nodded as Alex pulled her bedroom door open.

"Thank me for what?" A familiar voice asked from the hallway. It was Danny, in ghost form.

"Yes, Alex, thank him for what?" an even more chilling voice said in agreement.

"Danny, who is that?" Jazz asked as Alex whirled around in shock to see two teen boys standing in the doorway.

"Matthias!" she gasped, stumbling away from them, farther into the room.

"I've been trying to find you, Alex," the red-eyed adolescent next to Danny said coolly.

"No!" Alex shouted, "I left so you wouldn't follow me!"

"Uh, Danny! Who is that?" Jazz repeated in confusion.

"He said he was Alex's friend," Danny said anxiously, moving forward as the other ghost did.

"Emphasis on 'was'!" Alex cried, backing up more.

"And more thanks for you, Phantom, for leading me to Alex. I've missed her so much since I died," Matthias smirked; without warning he wrapped a light are around Alex's shoulder.

"Leave me alone, you freak!" she squirmed away.

"Hey, weirdo! You don't get out much, do you?" Tucker called out, hurling the nearest object, one of Jazz's textbooks, at Matthias. "Cause when a girl runs away, it usually means she doesn't like you!"

Matthias took the projectile like it was nothing because it passed right through him. He grinned tauntingly, "As long as I have power from fear, you can't affect me!" Giving the others a bored look, he casually added, "But as long as you are butting in I won't get a moment's peace, so while I'm at it--" He held his hands apart, palms facing each other. A red glow formed around the, and flowed between his fingers, forming a swirling sphere of ectoplamsmic energy. "Why don't you show me you fears?" Matthias shouted, firing the orb at Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz.

It split into four individual spherical swirls while flying at the targets. Jazz, who had been the closest, had no time to dodge and was struck first. She fell to her knees, crying slightly. Sam was hit next and she stumbled blindly backwards, groaning incoherently.

"Danny, snap out of it!" Tucker shouted at his hesitating friend, just in time to break his attention on his whimpering sister and friend.

Immediately he threw up a shield in front of Tucker and himself and the orbs meant for them bounced off it harmlessly. Matthias gritted his teeth in a grimace at Danny after the shield disappeared.

"What did you do to them?" Danny demanded with a scowl, glancing worriedly at Sam and Jazz.

"Nothing more than give them hallucinations of their fears," he snapped coldly. "Not as strong as a phobia, but it gives me plenty of energy. Though, don't you find it strange how much power _fear_ has over you?" Matthias mocked, gesturing to the girls.

"Stop it, Matthias! Leave them alone!" Alex cried shakily, from behind Danny's shoulder.

He turned to her with a condescending sigh, shaking his head exasperatedly, "Why? What are you afraid of? Stop being so stubborn!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, creep, but," Danny muttered, raising both hands as they glowed green in their combined power, "you are not going to do anything in my house! Get out!" With that shout he fired a huge ray at Matthias; the power of its impact sent him flying backwards.

Unexpectedly, Matthias turned intangible and let himself go through the wall and outside FentonWorks. Gritting his teeth, Danny launched himself after him, but upon exiting the building, the ghost was nowhere to be seen. "What the…?" Danny asked, racing around the area. After a couple minutes, he returned to Jazz's room. Sam and Jazz were both getting to their feet, holding their heads in their hands as if they had splitting headaches. Tucker had a reassuring hand on Alex's shoulder.

Unsure whether to return to his humand form or not, Dannt cast Tucker a querying look.

"It's alright, Danny," Tucker said, recognizing Danny's expression. "Alex knows. She saw you leave with Wulf."

Danny nodded with a slight frown. Right as the two blue rings of his transformation disappeared, Jack and Maddie kicked open the door.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Maddie asked in a eager tone, obviously hoping a ghost was involved.

"Nothing, Mom. We are just hanging out," Danny replied quickly.

"Are you sure?" Jack leaned surreptitiously closer to his son. "The Fenton-Ghost-Tracker two-point-'oh' says there was an ecto-being in here recently!" He held up a ridiculous-looking device in his hand, poking it experimentally before a spring broke out of the top panel.

"Yeah, Dad, positive. That tracker, though, looks like it could use some work," Danny eyes the piece of junk warily.

"Darn right!" Jack declared, "And three-point-'oh' will be ten times better!"

"Good for you Mr. Fenton," Tucker said encouragingly as Danny attempted to shove his parents out of the room.

"Yeah, good luck, Dad," After shutting the door behind them, Danny turned to Alex. "Okay, I need some explanations."

Alex looked at him warily, but nodded, "All right."

"That was the ghost who has been following you?" Jazz asked groggily.

"Yeah. His name is Matthias Fisher," Alex replied.

"Wait," Danny cut in, "he told me his last name was Phobias."

"What?" Alex shook her head, confused, "Whatever he calls himself, now, I don't care. After he drowned last year he's been following me," she explained to Danny. "At first I thought I was imagining seeing him because I felt guilty, like it was my fault he died, but obviously I'm not imagining it. But the more I run, the more he seems to appear. I'm getting a little freaked out by it."

"Matthias said you were getting… uh, spectralphobia or something," Danny said. "Would that have anything to do with him following you?"

"Ha!" Alex snorted sarcastically. "Of course he'd say I have phobias. Before he died, Matthias was the most phobic person I've ever met. He could list nearly every phobia, though I'm not sure which one you mean. But no, why would that have anything to do with him following me?"

"Whoa, back up!" Sam began. "Matthias _Phobias_… 'foe-bee-us'—'foe-bee-ahz'? Anyone else seeing the connection here?"

"What are you talking about?' Danny asked.

"I get it!" Jazz explained, "Phobias are excessive fears, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well if this guy was phobic while alive, what if after he died, he was so accustom to having fear in himself that he actually feeds on it now as a ghost?"

"Um… sounds kind of crazy," Alex murmured.

"Not really," Tucker said. "We've seen plenty of ghosts that draw power from human emotions. And think about it. Didn't Matthias say something about fears power?"

"And just now you said the more you run the more he appears," Jazz continued. "If I remember correctly from my psychology class, spectrophobia is fear of ghosts. Maybe you are developing it, and he is using you to get your phobias' power."

"I… I never thought about it like that," Alex admitted thoughtfully. "So if I can stop being afraid of ghosts, he might leave me alone?"

"In theory. We'll try to help," Sam replied for all, "but we can't make promises."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So… they've guessed most of it," Matthias muttered to himself. He was floating invisibly just outside Jazz's window, listening through the glass.

"Why don't you stay here tonight, Alex?" he heard Jazz ask. "We can come up with some ways to help you and just incase that creep comes back, at least you'd be safe here."

"What about my parents?" Alex's voice responded. "They are probably freaking out trying to find me."

Matthias nodded, speaking softly as if in a response to her, "Yes, and their worry was very energizing, I might add."

"You can call them. Here, use my phone," Jazz answered. "Tell them something like you are staying at one of your friends' houses."

"I can't thank you guys enough," Matthias heard Alex sigh softly.

"No prob!" Danny replied. "Tucker? Sam? What about you? Are you up for a sleep over?"

"Sure!" was the clear response from both, but Sam added, "Though technically I don't like sleeping at night, I might make an exception tonight, cause I'm beat."

"Same here," a few voices said collectively.

Matthias snarled inwardly, "I'll never be able to get near Alex with that bunch hanging around… I'll have to come back when they are gone." He gave Alex one final brooding glance before narrowing his crimson eyes and flying away.

Inside Jazz's room, Alex felt an impulse to look outside, but when she did glance out the window, nothing was there.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

End Part Nine

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I like this story. I like it a lot.  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed  
and/or has been a loyal reader._

_Mwahahaha! He draws power from fear!  
Sucks for any phobics around._

_Please R&R!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	10. Chapter 10

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Part Ten- Enjoy!  
Dedicated to Matt_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning, after having spent half an hour the night before reassuring her parents that she was fine, Alex woke up to a loud crashing sound from somewhere else in the house. The group had spent the night in the Ops Center and all were thoroughly jolted by the noise.

"What in the world?" Jazz asked moodily, brushing her bed-hair with a hand. She got up walking towards the entrance only to have to jump out of the way as Jack burst in, his usual grin wide as ever.

"Up and at 'em, kids! Maddie had to leave early to some meeting or other, so I made breakfast!"

Tucker gave Danny an exasperated look as Jack bounded away, "Let's hope your old man cooks food better than he builds weapons."

"Trust me…" Jazz muttered, "If we don't get attacked by it, you'll still never want to eat again. Let's feign our way through breakfast and I'll take us all to get something edible afterwards."

"Sounds good to me," Danny replied, then grabbing his pillow, playfully whacked Sam, who had her pillow clenched over her head and was groaning about the morning. "Wake up, Sam!"

A petrifying hiss came from under the pillow, and Danny sharply scooted back as if she had clawed at him. "Note to self—avoid Sam in the morning," he chuckled nervously.

After a while, they all got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. Upon entering, a rancid stench, somewhere between a boys' gym locker room after a particularly long blistering summer day and a single cat litter box that hadn't been cleaned out for weeks in a house with twelve cats, filled the air, nearly bad enough to make someone hurl. On the table was a plate with a stack of Jack-shaped pancakes that were slightly the color of moldy wax.

"Is it just me or is this thing glowing?" Sam asked, poking her pancake after they had all been served and were seated around the table.

"Ack!" Alex dropped her fork and recoiled, "I think mine just breathed!"

Jazz eyed her plate in disgust, "It's so wrong to eat pancakes that look like my dad and have eyes that are following me."

"This," Danny said, "is why we usually only eat cereal."

"You really weren't kidding Jazz!" Tucker put in. He was having a fork and knife fight with his pancake and the _pancake_ was winning. It knocked away Tucker's weapon (the fork) and raised its knife with a growl. Tucker squealed.

Before the pancake could strike, Sam backhanded it and it launched across the table. When it landed, Alex swiftly grabbed its knife and impaled the pancake. It hissed and writhed as some goo oozed out of the wound.

"Quick! Let's get out of here while my dad is out of the room!" Danny leapt up and dumped his plate into the sink, turning on the disposal. The others quickly did the same, letting their breakfast be ground to a shrieking pulp.

"So did you kids like the Flap-Jacks?" Jack called from the living room. "HA! Get it? Flap-_Jacks_? Genius!"

Jazz rolled her eyes, but called back, "Yeah, they were… great…"

"Sure, great for _battle training_," Sam smirked under her breath and glanced at Tucker, while Jazz called back to her dad again.

"We're going out now, kay? We'll be back soon!"

"Nasty Burger?" Tucker asked hopefully.

"Nasty Burger," Jazz confirmed, snagging her car keys from their hook.

Apparently a _lot_ of teenagers had the same idea on Saturday mornings. Rather than stay at home, where probably their younger siblings would get hyped up on sugar cereal and violent cartoons trying to imitate them, hordes of teens were lounging at the popular food restaurant.

"Danny, you go find us a table," Jazz instructed.

"I'll go with him," Tucker volunteered and the boys walked off while the girls got in line to order food.

Alex couldn't help but glance warily around at all the people, but to her relief, Matthias's unwelcoming face was nowhere to be seen. Sam looked at the breakfast menu and sarcastically said, "I bet we all want pancakes, right?"

"Blech, don't remind us or I won't be able to eat!" Alex made a face. "So… Attack of the Killer Comfort Food or whatever is normal for you guys?"

Jazz shrugged, "It's nothing compared to some of the other stuff that happens around this place."

"Nice," Alex raised an eyebrow mordantly as they reached the front of the line. They quickly ordered the food and joined Danny and Tucker in their seats at the table they had snagged.

"Tucker, you really need to lay off the read meat before you have a stroke or something," Sam observed cryptically as the self-proclaimed meat connoisseur took a huge bite of his triple beef omelet.

"Worry about your own food," he spluttered through the mouthful.

"Oh gross!" Danny said, wiping some omelet off his forehead. "Swallow before you talk, dude!"

"Sorry," he sprayed again.

"Tucker!" Jazz held up her hand to shield her face. Tucker swallowed and grinned apologetically.

"Hey, Fen_turd_!"

At the call Danny's eyebrows dropped into a sharply annoyed scowl. He turned to look over his shoulder, his voice cold, "What do you want Dash?"

A bulky jock came up, cuffing the back of Danny's head with his hand, "Don't give me attitude, geek."

"Back off, Dash. I'm not in the mood right now." Danny glared menacingly back at him.

"Leave him alone," Alex put in sharply.

Dash raised an eyebrow, "Who the heck are you? Hanging out with these losers makes you one of them…" He glanced at Jazz and added, "Except for you Jazz. You know, Paulina is still mad at me so I'm free for a date."

"In your dreams, Dash," Jazz retorted huffily. "And here's a little advice; don't beat up on people's brothers then try to ask them out."

"Whatever," Dash shrugged off the stinging rejection, "but you, Fenturd, cough up some dough. I need some cash."

"What? Why the heck would I give you money?" Danny snapped testily.

Sam flicked a wadded napkin at Dash, bouncing it off his forehead, "This inferiority complex of yours, Dash, must have hit rock bottom by now, right Tuck?" Tucker snickered as she glanced at him and nodded. Dash looked as if he didn't know what they meant and with a simple scowl he ignored them.

"Wow… On a scale of one to ten of being an idiot, your number must be too high for _you _to count," Alex said mockingly at Dash. Put that simply, he _did_ understand what she meant.

"Seriously, who the heck are you?" the jock glared at, red faced with boiling blood, but she returned it with a smirk.

"Why do you care?" Sam answered for her. "Get lost, Dash."

Dash looked somewhat bewildered that they were standing up to him. With no witty comeback, Dash resorted to grabbing the only one he could really bully by the shirt. Danny. Under his breath, Dash hissed, "I'll make you pay for refusing."

"Save it for Monday, Buzzhead. I'm taking a break," Danny retorted.

Dash formed a fish an probably would have pounded Danny's face to if Kwan hadn't called him from a table across the restaurant, "Come on Dash! We're starving over here!"

Dash growled and released Danny resentfully. He fumed as he walked off. Danny grinned, "Thanks for backing me up, guys."

"No problem, squirt," Jazz smiled and ruffled his hair, getting her hand smacked away.

"Why do you let him talk to you like that?" Alex asked curiously. "You could take him out with any one of your powers. Why didn't you use them?"

Danny smoothed his hair and sighed, "I want to keep my secret exactly that—a secret. It's fun and all to be a hero, but I don't want to be looked at as a freak. Not to mention my parents. They are ghost _hunters_ and they want to tear Danny _Phantom_ apart molecule by molecule because they think he's—well, _I_ am evil."

"Dang, that sucks," Alex muttered.

"Yeah. Besides, if I used my powers for stuff like that" Danny continued, "I'd be no better than the ghosts I fight; kind of how Matthias is using the fact that he's a ghost to scare you then feed on that fear."

"Thanks for reminding me," Alex replied sulkily. "Matthias wasn't like that though. He used to be my best friend."

Sam put a hand on her shoulder, "People change. I guess he's not the same person he once was."

Alex poked her food with her fork, "But… it _is_ possible for ghosts to be good." She looked at Danny, "What if the Matthias I once knew is still in him somewhere?"

"It sounds like you want to be friends with Matthias again," Jazz said confused. "I thought you were afraid of him."

"Only of what he is, even if that doesn't make sense," Alex replied. "Like Sam said, people—or ghosts for this matter—change. Would it be possible to bring back his old self?"

"This is all sounding very Frankenstein-ish," Tucker put in. Having just finished his first omelet, he pulled out a second.

"Not bring him back from the _dead_, you dweeb," Jazz snapped, "More like, psychological rehab, right Alex?"

"It sounds kind of dumb when you put it like that, but yeah, I guess," she said.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Don't get Jazz started on all her idiotic obsessions with that psychotic junk."

"Just because you know it's all true doesn't mean you have to rag on it," Jazz smirked. "And yes, Alex, with the right knowledge and technique, it could be possible—even with a teenage ghost. Ever heard of mediums?"

"Or it might drive the ghost even loopier," Danny made a childish face and whirled a finger in a circle next to his head, Then, exhaling, a pale wisp of vapor blew out of Danny's mouth. "Darn it. I'll be back in a second," He jumped up and hurried toward the bathrooms.

Alex looked questioningly at the others, "What was that?"

"Ghost sense," Tucker said. "It let's Danny know when another ghost is near."

Then all of them were struck by swirling orbs of red ectoenergy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

End Part Ten

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I like this story. I like it a lot.  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed  
and/or has been a loyal reader._

_Please R&R!_

_This chapter made me laugh so hard, especially the Flap-Jacks.  
They came into being as a sort of  
combination of Flap'jack' fentons (girls night out),  
fenton toast (forever phantom),  
and haunted Christmas turkey (the fright before Christmas)  
and possibly the haunted weenies (  
unknown episode, probably the halloween special)_

_Is anyone else curious as to why Paulina is mad at Dash?  
Eh, just wondering. Just so you all know, I really hate Dash, if  
Alex hadn't already given that away in the story. :D_

_Also there's a new 'screen shot' of when Alex meets Wulf  
in the Ghost Zone on my DA page. My Username is Tesseri-Shira ;)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
